As processor cores increase in speed they may demand more current from a power supply. The degree in which processing circuitry draws current from a power supply may significantly vary over a relatively short period of time. These current consumption patterns by the processing circuitry may burden the power supply, thereby causing a ripple effect in the power supply current. A power supply ripple may lead to undesirable current variations in the power supply output. This may ultimately prevent the processing circuitry from properly functioning.